Regrets
by raydance
Summary: Well. This is a shonen-ai,. Just read, comment, and well... hope it wasn't too cheesy.


Regrets

## 

Regrets

  


* * *

author's note: this story follows an alternate timeline where Koganei never left Kurei, and Fuuko didn't get caught in Kurei's castle.  
  


for bianca.

  


* * *

  
Kurei was already seated at the long meeting table when the rest of his Uruha started to file in.   
  
"Good morning, gentlemen. And the lady," Kurei nodded to them in greeting. "May we begin our meeting?"   
  
"You will see in front of you a folder, colour-coded. If you will open it, you will see information on each member of Hokage. This is the team that I am concentrating on this Urabatousatsujin, and I am certain they will get into the final." Kurei paused for effect.   
  
"I called this meeting to ensure that I have every single detail I want and need at my disposal. Rather than have all of you research on all of them, I have placed each of you in charge of one particular member of Hokage. I have taken two of them, Hanabishi Recca and Sakoshita Yanagi."   
  
"Jisho, your file is brown. Besides the basic information on the others, you have before you the entire life history of Ishijima Domon. I want you to research into the madogou that he uses. Saturn's Ring will not be the only one he will use, that I am sure of."   
  
"Joker. Yours is black. Find out all you can about Kagerou, and how come she is here. She is Hanabishi's mother, and for some reason she has come through the times to appear here. She has not aged at all. Your job is to find out why."   
  
"Neon, your folder is green. Kirisawa Fuuko is the one you will be in charge of. Everything about her must be found out, especially the use of the Fuujin, and the way she learnt how to use it." He shot a look at Raiha. "The only reason I did not put you in charge of her, Raiha, is because I have a greater job for you."   
  
"Your file is blue, and your subject is Mikagami Tokiya. This is the one that I am most interested in. He was meant to be part of the Jyuushinshuu, but instead he joined that fool Hanabishi in Hokage. I believe there is a very good reason behind this, and I want to know what. Find out every single detail about him; his favourite food, his usual hang-outs, his underwear colour, everything. I want to know what the Jyuushinshuu is missing."   
  
"His underwear color?" Raiha sputtered a little.   
  
Kurei's lips quirked in a slight smile. "I was kidding about that. But seriously, I want as much as you can dig up." He looked around at the table. "Hokage's first match begins in 2 hours' time. I suggest you go back to your rooms and read through the information before making your way to Arena A to watch their match. I will meet all of you here next week at the same time. Meeting adjourned."   
  


* * *

  
_Whew,_ thought Raiha as he finished the 30-page report on Mikagami. _What a life._ After reading the report, he knew Mikagami's life history better than he knew his own. _Not that I knew it very well either_, he thought a little ruefully. He checked his watch. The match began in half-an-hour's time. _I'll make it there in good time_, he decided as he left his room.   
  
He was heading down in the direction of the Arena when a soft voice called from behind. "Erm, sumimasen?"   
  
He turned to see Mikagami standing in front of his door, looking a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Would you mind leading me to Arena A? I seem to have lost my way..." Mikagami said a little stiffly.   
  
"Of course. Would you follow me, Mikagami-san?" And as he said that, he mentally kicked himself. Mikagami was too smart not to pick up on that slip.   
  
"Chotto. How did you know my name?" Raiha paused to see Mikagami staring at him suspiciously, his hand in his pocket. _Fingering his Ensui, no doubt._  
  
Raiha decided that truth was in order. _Just not the WHOLE truth._ "Well... I work for Kurei."  
  
Mikagami stabbed a finger at the sign on the door that read "Uruha". "I know that." He said coldly. "I want to know how come you know my name."  
  
"Well... I sort of read the team listings." Thinking fast, Raiha drew the booklet from the folds of his ninja suit. He flipped to a page and showed Mikagami's picture to him.  
  
Mikagami was still eyeing him mistrustfully, but decided to let it pass. "Okay, then let's go."  
  
They walked in silence for a while before Mikagami asked him a question. "How much do you know about me?"  
  
"I know you're looking for your sister's murderer. And you think he's in Uruha."  
  
"Are you the one?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Perhaps. Which Uruha team are you in?"  
  
"Uruha Izakuchi"  
  
"You're Raiha." This he said as if it were an accusation. Mikagami stopped and cocked his head at Raiha, frowning a little. "You didn't tell me that."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Izakuchi's a one-man team. That's you. You expect to get through and win just by yourself?"  
  
Raiha shrugged. "As long as Kurei gets through to the finals, I don't care. I'm not here for winning."   
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"I work for Kurei-sama." He said this simply, as if it answered everything. Mikagami decided to let this pass.  
  
"If you're in Uruha... do you know who killed my sister?"  
  
Raiha turned to face Mikagami, who was now watching Raiha with trepidation. He could see that Mikagami was trying very hard to hide the raw hope in his ice-blue eyes.   
  
_I shouldn't tell. He'll be so hurt he'll draw into his shell again._ "No."   
  
"But you can find out?"  
  
Hesistantly, Raiha agreed.   
  
"Could you... I mean..." Mikagami stammered a little. _I can't ask him to help me find out! He's Uruha! He'd be betraying his team! And I can't owe someone from URUHA a favour..._  
  
"Could I find out and tell you who it was, you mean?"  
  
"Yes." Mikagami finished lamely, furiously fighting a blush.  
  
Raiha grinned at him. "Of course I can." They arrived at the door of the Arena. _Finally. No more probing questions._  
  


* * *

  
Neon watched as Raiha entered the fighting arena with Mikagami. "Well now, he's started work fast." She commented to Jisho. Joker grinned at her, a fang peeking out from the corner of his mouth. "Jealous he got to work on Mikagami, Neon?"   
  
Neon frowned at Joker. "Well, he is good-looking, but I've got Kurei, so there."  
  
Raiha appeared by their side. "You guys are early."  
  
"Ah. But you were talking to the iceboy there." Joker smiled cheekily before turning his attention to the fighting ring.  
  


* * *

  
"Amazing," Neon breathed after Daikoku's rod had been slashed to pieces.  
  
Jisho nodded, his eyes never leaving Mikagami's every move.  
  
"And he didn't even use the Hymon Ken." Raiha mused, watching Mikagami walk off the concrete block and calmly pushing the exuberant Hanabishi away from him.   
  
"He doesn't need it. Look at him. He's cold enough as he is." Joker commented, also gazing at the way Mikagami headed to his corner to be by himself.  
  
_Oh Mikagami, you've hurt yourself so much already... why can't you just accept friends?_ Amber-gold eyes clouded over. Raiha disappeared into the shadows.   
  
"Oi, Raiha? Hey, where did he go?" Joker stared around.   
  


* * *

  
"Here Raiha-sama. Enjoy the match!" Yoko handed a video tape to Raiha, who smiled back at her.   
  
"Thank you, Yoko-san." He waved at her, before speeding off back to the Uruha common room.   
  


* * *

  
"Yo, Raiha, what are you watching?" Joker asked before leaping over the back of the sofa and landing beside him.  
  
"Shh." Raiha hushed him distractedly as he pressed rewind on the tape for the 23rd time.   
  
The glint of Mikagami's Ensui flashed from the screen.  
  
"RAIHA! You're watching this?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm trying to learn from the way he uses his sword." Raiha's amber eyes flicked towards Joker for a while before returning to the screen. "You won't understand. You don't use a katana."   
  
"Hey, I think you use your katana well enough."  
  
"And even if you want to improve, you don't have to watch it from 10 in the morning till now." Jisho said, as he walked in.   
  
Joker glanced at his watch. "You've been watching Mikagami for the past 3 hours?!!!"  
  
"Has it been that long? Gee. How time passes when you're having fun."   
  
"FUN? Watching that long-haired sissy doing the same moves for 3 hours?" Neon stood at the doorway and exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I have long hair. I ain't a sissy." Raiha protested. "He ain't a sissy. He fights well enough."   
  
Neon threw her hands up in exasperation and stalked out of the room. Jisho snagged a drink from the bar and strolled out. Joker jumped up and watched Raiha press rewind for the 24th time before sighing and walking out after them.   
  
_They don't understand. They don't see the purpose he makes in every move. The way he exacts each cut of his sword. They don't see that._   
  
Raiha pressed play for the 25th time.  
  


* * *

  
"Hi, is this a private thinking session, or may anyone join in?"   
  
Mikagami cracked an eye open to see Raiha standing before him. He shrugged. "Have a seat." He said, moving over on the bench for Raiha.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Mikagami watching the cascade of the water in the fountain, Raiha watching the birds in the air.  
  
"Raiha?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Did you... I mean, I don't mean to press you, but..."  
  
"Yep."   
  
Mikagami turned startled eyes to him. "You did? Who is it?"  
  
Raiha shook his head. "You'll find out eventually."  
  
"In this tournament?"   
  
"Definitely."  
  
Mikagami settled back into his position, seemingly calm and satisfied with this answer, but Raiha could see the anxiety dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Does it mean so much to you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Avenging your sister."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The same reason you're willing to lay down your life for Kurei."  
  
"Which is?" There was an amused tone to Raiha's voice.  
  
"I want to."  
  
The silence returned.   
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I don't think you need to hurt yourself. And I certainly don't want to hurt you."  
  
Startled blue eyes stared at amber-gold ones.  
  
"Na...nani?"  
  
"You heard me the first time."  
  
Mikagami gazed wistfully at the fountain. "Why do you care that much about me? Nobody does. You barely know me."   
  
Raiha smiled. "Well, you'd be surprised."  
  
"At what?"   
  
"At how many people care for you... and how much I know about you." Raiha grinned. "Promise me something. That you'll think about what I said. Don't hurt yourself unnecessarily." He got up, patted Mikagami on the shoulder, and vanished into the growing shadows.   
  


* * *

  
Neon stared a little incredulously at the screen. "I don't believe it. You're watching him again!"   
  
Raiha shrugged. "The way he fought Mokuran was classic. And I have to finish my report." He turned to the rest curiously. "Are you guys done with yours?"   
  
Neon nodded and Jisho waved a folder in the air. Only Joker was still carelessly whistling a tune. "Joker?"  
  
"Nope. But I'll have it by tomorrow." Joker grinned at all of them, and Raiha turned back to the screen, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Besides observing the swordplay, Raiha was watching Mikagami with what constituted as pride. _He listened to me._ He thought, grinning mentally. The look that Mikagami wore on his face while saving Fuuko from the grasp of Mokuran was determined. It read, "Mess with my friends and you mess with me." He was jotting down notes on Mikagami's Hymon Ken when the screen was suddenly blocked by a very large Jisho.   
  
"Aw come on, Jisho. Get outta the way." Raiha paused the tape and gave Jisho a hang-dog look.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Raiha. We have to talk." This came from Joker, who was lounging on the couch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're getting awfully chummy with Iceboy, you know." Neon piped up from the bar.  
  
"Well, he's interesting. And I do need to get to know him more."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to have every single match of his on video, do you?!" Joker nearly yelled.  
  
"Kurei-sama said that I had to find out more on him. What better way than that to know him?"   
  
"Yeah? Don't forget you still pledge allegiance to Uruha."  
  
Raiha threw Jisho a dirty look. "It's not as if I'm gonna be cheering Hokage on at the final. I told you, this is for Kurei-sama..."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Suddenly, Kurei appeared in the common room, regarding Raiha with an amused glint in his eyes. He sat down beside Raiha, and took a glance at the screen. "Mikagami Tokiya. Very interesting choice of TV fodder, Raiha."  
  
"Kurei-sama!" The four chorused.  
  
"And what has my ninja been up to to get all of you in such an uproar?"  
  
"He's been watching Mikagami videos day and night!" Neon muttered. "I can't even watch my Backstreet Boys concert in peace!"   
  
"I TOLD you I'd give you front row tickets the next time they came!"   
  
"We haven't even been seeing him around anymore. He's always around that Mikagami!" Joker said, mock-bitterly.  
  
"Well, he's more civilised than you." Raiha shot back, glowering.  
  
Kurei smiled. "Well now. Maybe Raiha has a reason to be doing this. Your chance to speak, Raiha."  
  
"Well, you see, his swordplay is really good, better than mine, and arguably the best in the tournament; the way he moves is really graceful too. Plus, the fact that his life history makes him so interesting! I mean, how many times in your life do you get to meet somebody whose teacher murdered his sister? The vengeance in his eyes everytime he fights, everytime he wields his sword..." He trailed off to see the others watching him with a strange look in their eyes.   
  
"You know something, Raiha?" Neon said, walking towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When people are able to babble like that non-stop about a certain character, they are either; one, slightly mad; two, hiding something; or three, in love." Neon stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. "Go think about it. And tell us tomorrow at the meeting what you've concluded about him."  
  
Joker grinned mischieviously at Neon. "Gee, you know so much. I wonder if you know why you babble about Kurei-sama when you do."   
  
"JOKER!!!!!!"  
  
Kurei was watching the slightly dazed Raiha with an amused look. "Good luck, Raiha." He said as he walked towards the door. He turned to Neon. "Neon, I was wondering... if you'd like to follow me back to my room?"  
  
Joker openly stared and goggled. "Whadda..."   
  
Neon gaped a little. "Yes, erm, okay."  
  
She hurried after him and they disappeared into the shadows. Joker watched them go, mouth still open. "Hey, Raiha, Kurei openly propositioned Neon! In front of us! Just like that! Oi, Raiha?"   
  
Raiha was staring at the screen, his amber eyes darkened. Joker waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello~~~?"  
  
Raiha snapped out of it. "Huh? I'm sorry, I have to go think about this." He dashed out of the room.   
  
Joker sighed. "Ah well." He said to Jisho who was at the bar, mixing himself a martini. "What say you we watch some TV, huh?" He propped his legs up on the coffee table.   
  
Jisho shrugged. "Sure. What's there to watch?"   
  
Joker picked up the control. "Well, we could watch the Mikagami video..."  
  


* * *

  
"Hi." A familiar soft voice said beside him. Raiha groaned in his mind. He didn't need this. Not now, when he was in mental turmoil. Neon's words were still in his mind. _Why exactly am I so interested with Mikagami? And no, it doesn't help that he's the best-looking swordsman in the tournament..._  
  
"Good evening." he muttered without lifting his arm from his eyes.  
  
He heard the slight rustle of cloth as Mikagami settled himself beside him. "So... what are you thinking about?"  
  
"You." And as the word left his mouth, he started a bash against his head that was purely mental. "I.. uh... didn't mean that the way it sounded."   
  
"Hn."  
  
They were seated in silence when suddenly, Neon came. "Oh, Raiha, here you are." She smiled a little falsely at him before shooting a thinly-veiled murderous glance at Mikagami. "Kurei says that to tell you to remember that there's a meeting tomorrow. And that your report has to be done."   
  
"I know Neon. I told you that in the common room."  
  
"Well, then... bye!" She trilled as she sailed away into the shadows.  
  
Mikagami watched interestedly as she vanished into the darkness. Literally. "Who was that?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
Mikagami turned startled blue eyes towards him before turning away again. "Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I don't know... it seemed to me as if you were a loner..."  
  
"I have friends."  
  
"Then why do you fight alone?"   
  
It seemed like such a simple question. "Um. It's not really fighting alone, you know? Uruha is one whole team, it's just that it's split into little sections, and I just happen to be alone in mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raiha hesitated. "Because I don't want anybody to die because of me."  
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"When I joined Uruha, I made up my mind that even if I died, Kurei-sama would get into the finals. And I knew that we would meet each other. I was prepared to give up my life for him to enter the finals... but I wasn't sure if anybody else would." He smiled a little ruefully. "But I have friends, no doubt."  
  
"Am... am I your friend?" Raiha shot a look at Mikagami, who suddenly seemed very vulnerable. Mikagami's profile was turned towards Raiha, and the setting sun shone gently on them, casting a celestial glow to his already angelic face. Raiha suppressed the urge to reach out and sweep the dark brown hair and tuck it away. Suppressed the urge to reach out to Mikagami and hold him till that look passed from his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mikagami. You are my friend." _But I want to be more than just a friend. Tell him, Raiha! Tell him!_   
  
"Mikagami... I..."  
  
"Yo, Raiha!" Collective sweatdrops formed on their heads. _Joker._ Raiha cursed in his mind.  
  
"Hey, there. Kurei said to remember to..."  
  
"Neon came earlier." Raiha said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, good good. Say..." he turned to the rather overwhelmed Mikagami. "You're Mikagami aren't you?" Joker grabbed Mikagami's hand and pumped it up and down. "How come you never introduced him, huh? Raiha?"   
  
"Gee, I didn't think he'd be welcome." Raiha muttered.  
  
"Hahaha! Always the joker, our Raiha." Joker grinned sunnily at Mikagami. "Hey you're part of Hokage aren't you?"   
  
Mikagami nodded cautiously.  
  
"Ya know that chick that's with your team? Not that fighter chick or that hime girl, the other one, the curvy babe that's always in black?"   
  
Raiha stared incredulously at Joker. _No way..._  
  
"Urm... Kagerou?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, that's the one. Ya know, she's really pretty. How old is she?"  
  
If looks could kill, Joker would have just curled up and died from the stabbing glance that Raiha was giving him. But as it was, Joker brushed it aside as if it were nothing.  
  
"Urm... about 420? Give or take a few hundred."   
  
Joker whistled. "She doesn't look a day over 20. How come?"  
  
"Well... It's a curse that befell her after she did that timewarp thing."  
  
"Oh, I see I see. Well, there goes my heart!" Joker held two hands to his chest and pretended to swoon. "I'll just be going then. Bye Raiha. Nice meeting you finally, Mikagami." He gave an exaggerated bow before vanishing in the shadows.  
  
"Another friend of yours, Raiha?" Mikagami asked.   
  
"With friends like those, you don't need enemies." Raiha muttered. _Show off._  
  
"You have interesting friends."  
  
"I'm sure Hanabishi and the rest can be this interesting."  
  
Mikagami snorted. "Not a chance."  
  
He drew up his knees to his chest and hugged them, a sad look coming into his eyes. "I used to have friends like yours. When I was younger... and oneesan was still... alive."   
  
Something in Mikagami's entire posture and words wrenched at Raiha's heart. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Mikagami's arm. "But you have me."  
  
Mikagami turned to Raiha, his soft blue eyes glowing in the dying light. "Thank you."  
  
But Raiha didn't hear that. He was falling into Mikagami's eyes, falling deep deep down. And before he could stop himself, he had leaned over, and pressed his lips gently to Mikagami's.  
  
_Damn._ Raiha released him. "Gomen." Raiha whispered, before leaping up and dashing towards the shadows where he disappeared. _And now you know Neon has hit the mark on all three counts, Raiha. You were hiding from yourself the fact that you are madly in love with Mikagami Tokiya._  
  


* * *

  
"Good morning," Kurei said briskly. "Let's get down to work, and keep this as short as possible. I know that there are matches to be fought and won."  
  
"Jisho?"  
  
Jisho passed a file to Kurei. "All that you want will be in there, Kurei-sama. Everything about his Elementals."   
  
"Joker?"  
  
Joker got up and presented a slide show, with pictures of Kagerou with the team. "And thus concludes my presentation. Say... if I hooked up with her, d'ya think she could just teach Mori the timewarp and..."  
  
"No. Neon?"  
  
She handed a file to Kurei. "Thank you, Neon. But dispose of the decorations the next time." He stared distastefully at the heart stickers that adorned the cover of the file.   
  
"Raiha?"  
  
Raiha was staring moodily at the table and picking at a knot hole in the wood. "Raiha."  
  
Raiha snapped to attention. _Argh! Keep your mind on the meeting!_ Raiha presented a video tape to Kurei, to sighs from the rest. He shot them dirty looks. "Kurei-sama, this is a specially edited video tape with all the moves of Mikagami's Hymon Ken so far. This is the transcript." He dropped a file on the table. "And this is my report." Another thick file was produced. "In addition to the 30 pages that you have given me, I have added another 43 pages, and another 24 pages of photos that you might be interested in."  
  
"Very good, Raiha. I knew you wouldn't fail me." Kurei flipped through the file at random before pausing at one page and running a finger down its words. "You even managed to find out our Mikagami prefers black Calvin Kleins." Kurei raised a brow. "And how did you do that?"  
  
"Observation. The video tapes paid off, Kurei-sama. In times of fights, you can see the top of them peeking out from under..."  
  
"Hentai!" Joker exclaimed, laughing crazily.  
  
Kurei had an amused glint in his eyes. "Very good, Raiha. And the rest of you. I'll be looking through these files and should I find that your report is unsatisfactory, I'll be seeing you personally. This means you, Joker."  
  
"Aw shucks, I thought my verbal was good enough!"  
  
"Yeah, but I could have done without all the unneeded comments."  
  
"Like 'Kagerou-san has a hot bod'." Neon muttered under her breath.  
  
"Meeting adjourned."  
  


* * *

  
Raiha spent the next few days day avoiding Mikagami. But it turned out that Mikagami was too quick and too smart for him.   
  
Stupidly, Raiha had gone to the usual bench for his daily mind-relaxation. He had been too caught up in his thoughts, and so didn't notice when Mikagami had sneaked in from behind and plopped himself beside Raiha, Ensui held up and pinning him to the bench.  
  
"Move and I'll strike." Mikagami muttered.   
  
"I'm frozen."  
  
"Why, Raiha, have you been avoiding me these days?"   
  
"Urm. Well... I..."  
  
"Okay, I'll spare you that. Let's get back to the question later. First, exactly how good a friend am I to you?"   
  
"Erm... very?"  
  
"Very. And you care for me very much, is that it? Enough to... let's see what it was... enough to not want to hurt me?"  
  
"Erm... yes?"  
  
"Yes. You don't want to hurt me. Then tell me Raiha..." Mikagami leaned in and fixed his blue eyes on Raiha's amber ones. "Tell me why you ran away after you kissed me that day."  
  
_Oh damn. Oh damn oh damn oh damn._ Quietly, Raiha spoke up. "Because I didn't want to hurt you, Mikagami."   
  
"Is that so?" Mikagami said bitterly. "And you think that you wouldn't hurt me if you ran away, leaving me thinking that you thought the kiss was a huge mistake? You think that you wouldn't hurt me if you avoided me for days after that? Did you? Then let me tell you, Raiha. You. Are. Dead. Wrong."  
  
And something in Raiha ripped when he saw the trail of angry tears on Mikagami's face. He recalled a single line in the report he had read. _Mikagami Tokiya has never cried in front of anyone else._  
  
"Would it help if I say I regret it?" Raiha said again softly.  
  
Mikagami's hand dropped and water splashed to the ground. "What good do regrets do, Raiha? Things have already happened. The die has been cast. Life goes on, la di da. How many things do you regret Raiha? Does it help any?"  
  
"I regret a lot of things. I regret that I couldn't help my sister. Sometimes I regret that I made the vow to avenge my sister. I regret fighting to hurt. I regret not holding you back when you suddenly jumped up to leave me alone on the bench. What do you regret, Raiha?"  
  
"Nothing. I wouldn't have lived my life another way... because I wouldn't have met you."  
  
"Spare me the mush, Raiha. You just told me you regretted the kiss."  
  
"No. I said I regretted running away after the kiss."  
  
Mikagami turned his head to watch Raiha, eyes still brimming. "Why do you care so much for me, Raiha? Don't you know... everyone who cared for me put themselves in danger? My parents. My sister. Yanagi. The rest of them. And now you. Don't tell me Kurei isn't unpleased with the amount of time you're spending in my company."  
  
"I don't know. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care, but the thing is... at this point of time, you're the one I'm caring about more. I'm sorry I was insensitive... but..." Raiha sighed. "You know I'm Kurei's ninja. His personal assasin. If one day you should wake up, and find me gone... and dead... the hurt you'd suffer would kill you. I don't want that to happen. Not to you, not to anybody."  
  
"Then I'd just have to protect you as well, wouldn't I?" And it is such a simple statement.  
  
Raiha stared a little stupidly at Mikagami, not exactly believing what he was hearing.  
  
"You know something, Raiha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There's one last thing that I regret."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"I regret not kissing you back."   
  
And Mikagami reached up to hold the nape of Raiha's neck before placing his lips upon his.  
  
"Mikagami?"  
  
"Tokiya. Yes?"  
  
"Tokiya. It's getting dark... I was wondering... if your room is too far away, would you like to spend the night in my room?"  
  


* * *

  
Raiha awoke slowly, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the morning. There was a length of warm snuggled up against him, and his eyes flew open before he remembered what it was.  
  
Gently, he stroked the dark brown hair before planting a kiss on the top of Tokiya's head. _HIS Tokiya's._  
  
The younger man stirred. "Good morning." Raiha said softly.  
  
Tokiya smiled back up at Raiha, a sweet smile that tugged at his heartstrings. "Hello." He lifted his head to kiss Raiha's nose and then snuggled into Raiha's embrace again.  
  
"What time is it?" Tokiya asked drowsily, speaking into Raiha's chest. "I'm supposed to be fighting Neon today... and I have to be there at 9."  
  
"The clock's behind me." Tokiya then reached across Raiha's body to pick up the clock. "Urgh. Do you usually wake up at 7?"  
  
Raiha grinned and tightened his embrace. "No. It's just that I have a special guest with me today. A lazy bum, to be exact."   
  
As a retort, Tokiya poked his stomach.   
  
They languished for another hour in bed before Tokiya finally sat up. He stretched, hearing the joints in his spine pop with satisfaction.  
  
Raiha watched the muscles in Tokiya's back stretch from the luxury of the bed. "Hmm... and I thought that you had a relaxing time yesterday."  
  
Tokiya half turned, a sly grin on his face. "Well, YOU didn't spend your time on your back with your legs wide..."  
  
"Tokiya!"  
  
Tokiya winked. "You can try it tonight and see if you have cricks in your back tomorrow." He dropped a kiss on Raiha's forehead and strolled into the bathroom.  
  
Raiha heard the sounds of Tokiya washing up in the toilet. "Hey, Tokiya?"  
  
The youth stuck his head out from the toilet, Raiha's spare toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Hmm?"  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
Tokiya spat the toothpaste out of his mouth before rolling his ice-blue eyes. "Raiha. I found you. You found me. We have no regrets." Intense blue eyes gazed across the room into amber ones.   
  
Suddenly, Tokiya cracked up.   
  
"What?" Raiha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just thought the situation was funny." He waved his toothbrush. "Not exactly the place or time to talk about it." He smiled again. "But I assure you, Raiha. I'm glad I have you."   
  


* * *

  
Neon came back from the Arena, fuming mad. "I can't believe it!" She stormed to the bar, furiously banging bottles and glasses around to make herself a drink.  
  
"Hmm?" Raiha asked distractedly from the sofa before the TV.  
  
"Two things. One, I lost to Team Hokage, with Fukyo Waon destroyed! And two, you're WATCHING HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
Raiha smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. New Hymon Ken move."  
  
Neon screeched. "Doesn't it satisfy you to have him at night already?"  
  
Raiha froze. "You know?"   
  
"Raiha, you walked in here this morning with the glow of someone who had just been making hot love. You don't have to tell anyone. It's too obvious."   
  
"Sorry." Raiha grinned, a little feral smile that said he wasn't at all.   
  
"Raiha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  


* * *

  
This time, Tokiya awoke before Raiha. "Hey, Rai-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?" Raiha asked sleepily, opening one eye to regard his very-awake partner.  
  
"May I comb your hair for you?" His fingers were in Raiha's hair, attempting to get rid of the tangles.   
  
"Sure." Raiha smiled at the look of concentration on Tokiya's face as he gently tried to remove the snarls in his dark purple hair. And when his hair was finally done, Tokiya began long strokes of the brush. "Feels good." Raiha said, leaning into each stroke.   
  
"You look the way a cat does when he's being stroked."  
  
"Mrrow."  
  
"You have a fight today, Rai-chan?"  
  
"Yeah. So do you."   
  
Tokiya was not to be deterred.  
  
"Against Kurei?"  
  
Reluctantly, Raiha agreed.   
  
Raiha felt the strokes stop, and arms came from behind to enfold him in an embrace. "Take care of yourself." Tokiya whispered.  
  
"You too."   
  


* * *

  
"Raiha? I want to see you in my office."  
  
Neon looked up nervously. "Good luck, Raiha. I don't think he's too pleased with what you did today."  
  
Raiha shrugged. "What he wishes to do with me is up to him."   
  


* * *

  
"Kurei-sama?"  
  
"You gave up your match to me today. Why?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt people, Kurei-sama."  
  
"Is that so? Who would you be hurting?"  
  
"You. You wouldn't want me to be dead, Kurei-sama. I know you too well for that."  
  
"True. And?"  
  
"And?"   
  
"There's someone else, isn't there?"  
  
Raiha didn't answer.   
  
Kurei retrieved a dark blue folder from his desk. "Your report was very emotional, Raiha. You talked a lot about how circumstances and his surroundings were working against him and hurting him."  
  
Kurei didn't need to elaborate on just who 'he' was.  
  
"Gomen, Kurei-sama. I will redo the report."   
  
"Oh, I'm not trying to say that you need to redo it. I'm pleased with it." Kurei leaned into his high-backed chair.  
  
"Tell me, Raiha. Do you love him?"  
  
"Kurei-sama?"  
  
"Raiha, if you love him, tell him. Tell him before tomorrow's match. You are dismissed, Raiha."  
  


* * *

  
Raiha had a restless night. Tokiya lay in his arms, dark hair spread out over the pillow behind him, his eyes closed, face free from the worries of the day. Raiha shut his eyes and pressed his cheek against Tokiya's head which was rested on his chest. Today... today he might lose him. _I love you, Tokiya... can you see that?_   
  
"Rai-chan?" The gentle voice sounded. Raiha tilted his head. "Good morning, Tokiya." He bent down and kissed Tokiya full on the lips.  
  
"Urgh. I have morning breath, Rai-chan."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Love is about acceptance, isn't it?"  
  
Tokiya stiffened. "What?" He whispered.   
  
"I love you, Tokiya. I love you from the depths of my heart. And I hope you love me too."   
  
Tokiya didn't say a word, but the tightening of his arms around Raiha and the sudden wetness on his chest were answer enough.   
  


* * *

  
Tokiya finally got up and dressed. He stood at the door, ready to leave, but Raiha spoke up.   
  
"Chotto."  
  
"Rai-chan?"  
  
"Come back to me. In one piece."   
  
Tokiya smiled, a special smile reserved only for Raiha. "I promise."  
  
He snuck out of the room and Raiha watched him go. In his head, he was replaying the scene that had happened in the night.   
  


_ "Tokiya?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you ever regret opening yourself up to me so early?"  
  
Tokiya propped himself up on an arm to regard Raiha. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Raiha shrugged. "I don't know, from what I've observed and seen... you don't seem to be one to open yourself up to anyone at all."  
  
"True. But then again, you're the first one who told me that I was you know... hurting myself."  
  
"And that constitutes you coming to bed with me?"  
  
"Heh." Tokiya collapsed back onto the sheets. "No. Not really. But you're the first REAL friend I had. I have high standards about what friends should be like. Someone who tells you to your face your good and bad points. Someone who is willing to accept you for what you are. Someone who will never be afraid to tick you off when you're being stupid." He turned to Raiha, a slight smile on his face. "You're the first to do that. And well... since you initiated this little romance, who am I to object?"  
  
Raiha sputtered. "That's not a proper excuse."  
  
Tokiya sighed and draped an arm over his stomach. "Raiha, sometimes, love cannot be explained."  
  
With that, he had promptly fell asleep, leaving Raiha blinking in wonderment at the words he had just heard._

  
  
Raiha's amber eyes clouded over. _You have to keep your promise, Tokiya. No matter what happens and what you find out... you have to come back to me. In one piece. And I will heal the hurts, wash away your pain, dampen your despair. Because I love you._   
  
  


~owari~

  


* * *

  
I had a bit of trouble writing this without being too cheesy. I hope it worked out, okay. And hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
